


This Means War

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [5]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Andy sticks his foot in his mouth, F/M, M/M, More Confessions, Zacky defending his woman, and then so do Zack and Matt, jealous Syn is a hot Syn, lovy dovy Gates, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Violet finds out her choices once she gets back to NY and Syn gets jealous.





	This Means War

All that could be heard for minutes on end were the three of them trying desperately to catch their breath. Zacky still had a hold on her hips and she still had a hand behind her in his short hair. Shadows had his eyes closed, trying to steady himself.  
Slowly, Matt climbed off the bed and stood up before immediately sitting on the edge of the it, his legs feeling like jello. Violet gingerly left Zack and fell uselessly on the sheets next to him. For a short moment before her eyes closed, she could see the cute mix of unbelief and satisfaction written across his sweet face. After a few more minutes of recovery, Matt stood up and gave Zacky a hand up so they could both at least put boxers on.  
"You can sleep with us, if you want to," Shads yawned, laughing lightly when he could see Violet was pretty much asleep already.  
Zacky pulled on his jeans and was about to answer that he should get back to Brian, when someone started banging loudly on the door. Even though it wasn't his room, Vengeance opened the door to find a seething, drunk, scowling Synyster darkening the doorway.  
  
Brian shoved past Zacky mumbling something about brotherly love, cocked his arm back and punched Matt square in the jaw before wagging his finger down at him.  
"What the shit, Bri!?" Shads could only look up questioningly at his guitarist, touching his hand to his lip to find blood as he lay on the floor.  
"He's mine, asshole! You don't love him like I do! You're not the only one walking around here like a caged fucking beast! You have any idea how horny I am? You have Violet and I have Zack. And I turn around to try and find Zack only to find him fucking you _and_  her? I was supposed to be his first, Matthew! Not you!" Gates whirled around to glare at Violet, who had awoken to find Matt on the floor and Syn standing there yelling, "You should cover up, honey, 'cause I'm this close to fucking you a lot harder than they did and I don't have a fucking safe word."  
His eyes and his words had her immediately holding the sheets up to cover herself.  
"C'mon, baby," Synyster grabbed Zacky's hand and yanked him out of the room. Vengeance followed, bewildered.  
  
Watching the scene unfold had him beyond confused. He knew he'd done nothing wrong and neither had Matt, and that Syn was way out of line. And that he should've said something. But Brian demanding ownership of him and declaring his love out loud to others had his heart fluttering and his mouth dry. Before he had any time to figure out why this made him want Brian more, he was shoved in their own room and up against a wall. But the second Syn had his hands on the wall on either side of Zack, the fire in that hot chocolate gaze turned to compassion and love and almost had Zee melting down the wallpaper.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I have no idea what that was," He got closer and dropped one of his hands to the shorter man's waist. His next words were said so gently and sadly it almost broke Zacky's heart, "You have any left for me?"  
"Of course I do, Brian." He smiled a little before bringing Synyster's cupid bow lips down onto his. He could give Brian a talking to later--right now his lead guitarist needed him.  
  


"You okay, baby?" Violet got out of bed and looked up at him as he kept touching his bleeding lip.  
"What the fuck was that? Since when is Zack his property?" Matt got defensive.  
Shade half-laughed, "I'm sure he was just drunk. Let me get you some ice." She was about to get dressed when he grabbed her wrist.  
"It's not that bad, Vi. He didn't hit me very hard, just stunned me is all...let me draw us a bath. You're going to need it." His dimples and eyes flashed at her and she blushed before letting him go to fill the large Jacuzzi style tub.  
  
Soon she was easing into the wonderful hot water to settle between his legs. When the water hit her sensitive areas that had just been assaulted, she winced.  
Shadows gathered her back against his chest, rubbing his hands over her, "I hope I didn't hurt you, Violet. That got way outta hand."  
She just purred back against him, a heavenly smile on her lips, "Yes, way outta hand...but don't worry...it was so fucking hot and worth it."  
His dimples were back, "Yeah?....Yeah, it was..."  
Violet was busy losing herself in the feeling of his body surrounding hers. His large form took up most of the tub and she could feel his hard chest and arms around her upper body, which made her feel secure and loved.  
"I love you, Matt."  
He kissed her temple lingerlingly, "I love you, Violet...I don't want you to go home."  
"I know. But I have to."  
"I know."  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah, baby?"  
"When you _are_ in New York...move in with me?"  
He didn't think twice, "Absolutely."  
  


Zack looked down at the mop of black hair resting on his chest as he continued to run his fingers through it. After some pretty earth shattering sex, Brian had just laid there, putting his hands up under Zack's shoulders and planted his cheek to the green deathbat, not moving for what seemed like forever. Vengeance thought Syn seemed like a little kid almost as he comforted the larger man, but he didn't mind one bit.  
"Brian, I'm sorry."  
"For what, Zack? You didn't do anything."  
"I know...but, it woulda been nice if you had been my first fuck. Sorry it didn't wind up that way."  
"It's okay. I understand. He's pretty hot to be with."  
"Hmmhmmm."  
"Besides, I was your first everything else." He could feel Syn's smile against his skin.  
Zacky grinned wide, "Yeah you were." Brian stayed where he was, his words slightly muffled by Zacky's chest.  
"What's she like, Z?"  
Vengeance raised both brows, "Violet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Uhhh, Brian, I dunno..." He wasn't sure he should be telling him that stuff.  
"Please tell me. I can't fuck her, at least give me this."  
Zacky hesitated, but relented since Syn was being so pathetic, "I don't really know how to describe it other than world endingly awesome. Asks for or takes what she wants, what she needs. Isn't ashamed. Proud of her want. It's so free, so fun, so hot. Not sure how she's still so tight..." This brought a slight groan out of Brian, "And, ya know, you've seen her naked so I don't need to explain that."  
He agreed.  
"And c'mon, she told me about your sexcapade in California. You've seen her fuck. You know almost exactly what it's like. She makes these amazing faces, like you do, that I could just fucking watch forever."  
A grin spread across Brian's face as he remembered, "Fuck that morning was hot..." Trying to forget about Violet for a moment, Gates finally raised himself up above Zack, kissing his lips softly, "Thanks for being so understanding, Zack. You're a really great guy," When the bright green eyes looked away and a stain coated his cherub cheeks, Syn continued jokingly, "And a really great lay."  
  


As they all climbed back on their bus the next morning, Johnny slapped Zacky on his ass--not in a joking manner but in a scolding manner, "Could you fucking keep it down, next time? I think I have your sex voice burned into my memory forever. Christ! I mean, you're covering up Vi's sex voice, which I totally don't mind listening to!" He ran a hand through his mohawk, nodding to Violet as she took the steps.  
"You're a dirty little fucker, Johnny."  
"Love to show you some time, short stuff."  
Vengeance grinned wide, putting on his sunglasses, "What can I say--" He was about to make a joke about how many times he came the night before, but Brooks was putting a finger over his lips to stop him.  
"T.M.I. little man. Seriously." Brooks boarded before him, shaking his head.  
Brian walked guiltily over to Shadows, who was standing there, waiting patiently for his apology. He put his shades on his head, revealing his pathetic brown gaze.  
"Sorry, man. I was pretty drunk and apparently, I'm a little possessive when it comes to Zack."  
Matt flung an arm over Syn's broad, sagging shoulders, "It's okay, Brian. Besides, you punch like a fuckin' five year old."  
  
Once they were rolling, Shade's phone rang.  
"Hey, Rave. What's up?"  
"Just thought I'd let you know, 'Paradox' is doing so well that we're getting a lot of people's attention. We've gotten officially asked to do several projects, and I've talked to countless others about recording new albums. I've tried to keep it down to shorter projects so you can go back on tour, but to be honest, that's getting harder and harder."  
Violet sat down and chewed at a nail, "So who'd'we got so far?"  
"The biggest one? Metallica."  
  
Violet didn't even take it seriously, but scoffed, "What the fuck would Metallica want with us? Raven, this isn't fucking funny."  
  
Everyone in the room snapped their eyes to her.  
  
"Vi, I'm not joking. Couple weeks after you left, I met them at a club after a premier one night. They're looking to record again soon and they need a fresh look at things and apparently think we might be it--once they heard 'Paradox'."

All color left Violet's face and she thought she might throw up, "Raven...I don't, I can't..."

Knight just chuckled at the other end, "Breathe, Shade. I know it's a big deal, but don't get your hopes up. They have shown interest, but nothing official."  
"Well, do we wait for them or go with something else?"  
"Not sure, babe, that's why I called. The next biggest thing? Andy Biersack."  
"What?!" Her voice turned into a high squeak.  
"Apparently he wants to record separately from his band. He called me personally yesterday. Honestly, I'm pretty sure this is a move on his part to get you away from Shadows, but it is a good opportunity."  
"Is BVB breaking up!?"  
"No, I don't think so. They just need a break. They tour unlike most bands, I'm surprised they've made it this far but they are still really young which is why they can put up with such long ass tours."  
"Send me Andy's number. I'll figure this one out. You go like ever fucking hell after Metallica."  
"You got it boss."  
  
When she hung up, the band stared blankly at her.  
"Fucking Metallica?!? Really?" Zacky all but exploded.  
Shade could only stare at her phone, still ghost pale. What on earth would she say to the guys from Metallica in a recording studio?  
"And...Andy? What's going on, Vi?" Christ asked.  
She swiped a hand over her face, "Metallica wants to record again and apparently we're in the running...somehow. And Andy wants to record solo." Violet had to look at the floor because she couldn't look at Matt. This was exactly why them dating was a bad idea, and she cursed herself inwardly.  
  
The second she got Andy's number texted to her, she called him and walked towards the end of the bus.  
His too deep, silky voice answered, "Hello?"  
"Andy. It's Violet."  
His face lit up, "Hey, babe. How's the new boyfriend?" It was surprisingly honest and not sarcastic. She grinned.  
"Good. Andy...there's no easy way to--"  
"Violet, don't patronize me. I don't need an explanation. I wasn't your man."  
She laughed lightly to make sure the conversation didn't get too serious, "No, I mean...I just thought I'd let you know...Shadows and I...we um...have an open relationship."  
Andy was happily surprised, "Oh? So you, uh, still...fuck who you want?"  
"Yeah....I don't know what you want...my heart is his, I just...if we ever run into one another...we can still have fun together if you still want to."  
"I imagine I'll be up for that."  
"If I'm your producer, though, that's off the table." She was confidently insistent, suddenly on the job instead of on tour with her boyfriend.  
"What? But you fuck Sevenfold." His voice suddenly became dark and accusatory.  
"Fuck you." That's when she ended the call. Fucking young blood testosterone.  
  
Andy sunk back against the wall. What on earth had possessed him to say that? Not only was it mean, but it made sure she'd never talk to him again. He banged his head back against the wall, almost crushing the phone. He immediately called her back, waiting for voicemail.  
"Violet, baby, I am so sorry! That was so uncalled for and not true and mean and fuck...I...just need to explain some things...please call me back, Vi. I'm really sorry."  
He then also texted her an apology, followed by--

_Considering that you're someone's girlfriend now, I think it's best I choose the producer side of you. I'll back off._  
  
Before Matt could make a move towards the cursing going on at the other end of the bus, Zacky stood and shoved lightly at his chest, "I got this." Shadows sat down, arms folded and eyebrows pulled down.  
  
Shade was curled up into herself on the couch, staring out the window. Zack treaded carefully as her violet eyes met his green.  
"What's up, Shade?"  
"Andy's out of the running." Her eyes had an angry spark to them. She was used to people saying things like that to her, trying to make her feel cheap, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt sometimes--especially coming from him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked away.  
  
"What did he say to you, baby?" Zack's tone suddenly began to change and got defensive.  
Her voice was quiet, "I told him if I was his producer that we couldn't sleep together and he basically asked why, since I've done all of Avenged Sevenfold." She was barely keeping the tears at bay.  
Vengeance stood up, clenching his fists and his jaw, "That cunt."  
Her wide eyes raised to meet his, her body suddenly flushing when she saw his body change and the animalistic urge to defend her started taking over. She'd never seen him like this.  
  
"Give me your phone, he's getting an earful and the next time I--" He grabbed at her phone and when she pulled away and hid it in her back pocket, Zacky pulled her up against him and fished it out.  
"Zack, I can defend myself, thank you very much!" She climbed up his body as he held it over her head. A slight movement of the bus changing lanes had them tumbling to the floor, now both laughing and blushing.  
  
When Shadows stepped in, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his big arms at the sight in front of him. Zacky was on the floor, still keeping her phone away as she straddled him and tried to get it back. Matt gazed at them as her curvy ass in tight jeans unknowingly waved at him tauntingly.  
"Don't make me go for the boys, Vengeance." She stopped and looked down at him.  
"You wouldn't." Knowing she wasn't that mean, he handed it back to her anyway, but didn't let her get up as he sat up with her in his lap.  
"You won't believe what Andy said to her. I'm gonna kick his scrawny ass," He informed the bigger man standing there as he wound her in his arms and nibbled at her neck. Violet giggled a little but then squirmed out of his grip.  
When she looked up at Matt, he just gestured with a hand questioningly. Just then her text notification dinged and she scowled at it. After reading it, she lightened a little.  
"See, he's already apologizing."  
"And you're going to forgive him?"  
"Not right now. But he claims he'd rather have me as a producer than a fuck buddy."  
  
Both men rolled their eyes, knowing it was a lie to get closer to her.  
  
"Don't give me that look, boys. I'm not stupid. I can say no." She folded her arms, waiting for the reaction she knew was coming. Sure enough, they both scoffed and rolled their eyes before either could think better of it.  
"Now who's being fucking asshats?" She walked up to Shadows, fury and hurt in her narrowed eyes, "Besides, I thought you didn't care who I fucked."

Matt's face fell and he knew he'd really fucked up. Not only had he just insulted her, he'd proven that yes, he was going to get a little jealous sometimes.

"Violet...I'm sorry."

"You're damn right you're sorry." And with that she whirled around and stormed off to her bunk, leaving her boys feeling guilty and sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry! Never meant to have so much Synacky between these stories, but I can't effing help it they are soooo cute together! Hope you guys agree!  
> And just so there's no confusion, no there will be no sex involving Metallica, ew. Love those guys but no. Hope I'm not letting anyone down, but I didn't wanna scare anyone away, either, lol.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
